


My family

by alicerosehicks25



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt and comfort, Injury, Original Character(s), Peter stark Rodgers, peter Parker is Tony and steve’s Biological child, peter parker has a sister, superdads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicerosehicks25/pseuds/alicerosehicks25
Summary: Meet Lily Stark Rogers, daughter of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. Her younger brother peter stark Rogers and this superfamily.Lily is hiding peter’s Spider-Man secret from their dads, but when an accident exposes this secret, Lily must accept that hiding this secret was wrong and the two siblings must rebuild the trust with their dads.This is my first fanfic for this fandom, so I hope you guys like it.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	My family

It was a warm night, the sky was a purpley pink, the light wind blowing the curtains in her bedroom around, they blew around like ballet dancers, Lily thought. She was sat on her bed, headphones on, drawing a picture of a cat she desperately wanted to adopt from the shelter near Peter’s school in queens. 

She had approached the topic with Dad, only to receive a ‘go and ask pops, I’m busy’, but Lily hadn’t got round to asking Pops because he’d been training with Aunt Natasha and Uncle Clint all day. So this was Lily found herself at ten o clock at night, drawing a cat she’d probably never be able to own. 

“Friday?” She asked.

“Yes Miss Lily” the AI answered 

“Can you dim the lights to ten percent please?” She said as he packed up her pencils and dumped them on the floor next to her bed.

“Of course, would you like me to close the doors too?” Friday asked

“Keep them open, I like to listen to the sounds of the city” she replied as she went into her closet to fish out her night clothes. 

“As you wish, Miss” the AI replied.

After she had put her pyjamas on, Lily crawled into her too large bed and lay directly in the middle of all the cushions. She closed her eyes and listened to the beeping of cars, the sounds of sirens as they speed past the tower, the sound of people shouting and laughing as they walk into town to have a good Friday night. 

Her friends from art college had asked whether she wanted to attend a all night drawing party, but she politely declined saying that she was having a family dinner with her dad’s and all her aunts and uncles. Which wasn’t a lie, but in fact she ended up having dinner on her own because her family were called into an emergency meeting with Fury just as they all sat down for dinner. 

So that left her and Peter having the spaghetti for dinner. As usual Peter had wolfed down his whole plate and then had said he was going on patrol and to tell Dad and Pops that he had gone to Ned’s for a sleepover. 

Lily hates lying to her parents, but she knew that she was keeping Peter safe until he was ready to tell dad and pops about his little superhero hobby. 

She supposed that was the thing about being the children of two superheroes, that you weren’t expected to go into the ‘family business’ because you were expected to do something ‘better’ with your life. But the thing was this ‘family business’ was all that her and Peter had ever known. Lily was born before the avengers were formed, but by the time Peter was born the avengers were assembled, and Lily had come to know this group of superheroes her family. 

And growing up In their shadow was hard, especially since she hardly ever saw her dads when she was growing up, What with Loki and Ultron basically crashing her life. Lily couldn’t count the amount of times her home had been destroyed, partially destroyed or that she’d been evacuated to a safe place. 

Sometimes she wished that she had normal parents, but then she remembered that she wouldn’t have anything near the level of love and adoration directed at her and Peter, and she probably wouldn’t be in the position she is at now in her life. Attending a prestigious art school that frankly cost way too much money for what they did, but she loved every moment of being there. The people all loved art just like her, they all appreciated each other’s talents and she had some pretty awesome friends that didn’t judge her for all her parents money or their jobs. 

It was common knowledge at her college that she was Lily Stark-Rodgers and that her parents were superheroes, she still got occasional gawping looks from newbies but a lot of people didn’t care and actually realised that she was normal and attending the school because she was good at art and not because she had tonnes of money. 

Peter, her younger brother, on the other hand, had had in his mind that he wanted to be like his dads since he could talk. And two years ago whilst on a school trip to Oscorp, he had got what he wanted. Sometimes Lily looked at Peter and forgot that he was Spider-Man, but then it hit her, she could see the small scars on his arms from all the times she had sewn him up because the cut was too deep for his healing factor to kick in, she could see the quick reflexes he had, the lean muscle that he hid behind his baggy hoodies. 

To a normal person, or someone in her family, all those things were because of his genetics, the reflexes from their Pops, the muscle from working out with Aunt Natasha. The scars from all his childhood illnesses and tumbles. But lily knew differently and it scared her to think that when it all came out, it wouldn’t just be Peter that would go through the mill, it would be her too, and she would get it worse because she was older and ‘wiser’ and supposed to set a good example. And although the prospect of being on the receiving end of that wrath, she would do it all over again if it meant that Peter didn’t get the blame. 

Lily was pulled out of her thoughts by a rather large thump on her balcony, she sat up uickly and whipped her head towards the open doors. 

“Fridays turn up the lights to 50 percent now” she hissed

The lights immediately turned on and Lily swung her legs over the side of her bed and padded to the door, as she poked her head round the corner of the door frame, she didn’t expect to find Peter lying on the balcony floor, holding his hand to his stomach. 

“Pete, wrong room” she hissed as she turned around to check dad and pops hadn’t been woken up.

“Nope, I got the right one, Lily help, it hurts” her brother whined

“What do you mean it hurts” she said, as she ran onto the balcony and crouched down on the wooden floor next to Peter. 

“Hey, Peter” She said with a hint of urgency to her voice as she shook him.

She got a groan in reply, breathing out a sigh of relief she went to help him up, when she felt something warm trickling down her legs. 

As she looked down she saw too much blood running down her legs, the floor. 

“Peter, have you been shot?” She asked as she hauled her limp brother into her room.   
As she lay him on the floor, she ripped his Spider-Man suit off his small frame and was met with two deep stab wounds to the stomach and a deep gash on the side of his arm. 

“Peter, what…what happened” she stuttered.

He didn’t answer

“Shit, Friday tell me his vitals” She asked, a small solitary tear falling down her cheek. 

“He is breathing, although his heart rate is too slow and he seems to be losing quite a lot of blood” Friday replied

“Okay” she whispered, she could feel her own heart start to beat faster. She couldn’t tell her dads, they’d kill her and then Peter. 

She couldn’t sew this up herself, without risking infection. 

“Friday, how far is the nearest hospital” she asked, Lily couldn’t believe what she was about to do.

“About three miles, which is about 20 minutes in an ambulance miss” Friday replied

“Right call and ambulance but direct them to the street down the road and tell them I’ll be there with Peter, let them know of his condition and tell them to hurry, also under no circumstances do you wake my dad or pops or anyone in this tower Friday” She said. 

“Of course, Miss, but you might want to staunch the bleeding” Friday said

Lily grabbed her sheets of the bed and wrapped them around Peter’s abdomen and arms. She then got dressed herself, putting on some white sweatpants and a red T-shirt. She then quickly ran to peters room and grabbed him some clothes, his phone and his charger. And then picked her brother’s light frame up and placed him on her waist, carrying him like a toddler. 

Being careful not to be too loud she got in the elevator and allowed Friday to direct her to the ambulance. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she rounded the street corner to find an ambulance and two medics waiting for her, she also OST cried in relief. 

They came rushing towards her with the gurney and placed Peter on the gurney and ushered him and her into the vehicle. 

They asked so many questions, his name, his age, his relation to her, her age, her name, how this happened, how long he’d been unconscious. She answered them all truthfully, saying that he had turned up on her doorstep like this, and she had done the first thing she could think of. They didn’t ask anymore questions just got on with trying to keep her little brother alive. 

When they arrived at the hospital, Peter was whisked away from her and she was left standing in the reception foyer, covered in his blood. She probably looked a fright to anyone who passed her. 

Eventually a nice looking nurse came up to her and took her to the bathrooms to let her wash herself up, the nurse then lead her to a room with a bed and some fresh clothes. 

“It’s one of our on call rooms, but you look like you need more than me, so get some rest and I’ll let you know when you can see your brother okay” the nurse said, in such a kind voice. 

Lily simply nodded and once the nurse had shut the door, Lily closed the blinds and changed into the clothes provided, they were a bit big and they smelt of dust, but to be honest at around midnight, Lily didn’t care about what she looked like. She got into the small bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily was woken up by the same nurse knocking at her door, and entering with a cup of watery coffee and a packet of stale biscuits. 

“Here, they probably taste awful, but you need something in you” the nurse said as she place the drink and snack on the table and sat beside Lily on the bed. 

“Thank you” She said as she took a sip of the hot liquid.

“Know, as you are only 18, I need a contact detail so I can call your parents” the nurse said 

“Umm, you can have my Pop’s number but can I call him, I don’t want him to freak out.” She said, releasing how stupid that sounded. She could just imagine her dad’s reaction when he finds out that Peter is in the hospital having been shot at god knows what time at night, when he was supposed to be at a sleepover with Ned. 

“Of course, honey, just let me know when he is on the way”the nurse replied as she got up and opened the door. 

“Thanks” lily replied 

“I’ll be just outside, when you’ve finished you can come and see Peter, he is in recovery” the nurse said as she closed the door. 

Taking a deep breath, lily prepared herself for the onslaught of questions she will get once her pops answers the phone. 

Dialing his number she pressed the phone against her ear and waited for him to answer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Steve woke up, Tony was still knocked out in the bed beside him and the clock on the wall opposite the bed read 6:15 am. 

As Steve got out of bed, he had a strange feeling in his stomach, like something was wrong. Putting it down to tiredness or hunger, he hopped in the shower and then got dressed. 

As Steve was making breakfast, the knot in his stomach started to tighten, so he stopped what he was cooking, placing the pan on the wooden surface. And he started to walk down the corridor towards Lily’s room. 

As he approached her room, he realised that her door was wide open, which was unlike Lily, she tended to keep her door ajar, but not wide open. As he walked into her room, he didn’t expect to find, her balcony doors wide open, blowing in cool morning summer air, and a huge pool of dried blood soaking into the wooden floor of her room. Steve immediately ran to the balcony window and was met with more blood soaked into the balcony floor. But what surprised him even more was the discarded Spider-Man suit shoved into the corner of the room, covered in blood and ripped apart. A

Steve suddenly had a urge to go to Peter’s room, he practically ran down the corridor and round the corner to Peter’s room. His door was open too, his bed was made, his balcony doors shut, but his closet door was open and lots of clothes were strewn across the floor, the draws were open, it looked like someone had been rummaging through the draw and cupboards trying to find something. 

However the main problem that hit Steve like a tonne of bricks was that, neither of his children were on the floor. 

“Friday, are lily and Peter anywhere in the tower?” He asked, his voice wavering as he pictured the blood in Lily’s room. 

“No, sir, they are not in the tower” Friday replied 

“Okay, right” Steve said, as he started to panic. 

He marched down the corridor through the kitchen and into his and Tony’s bedroom. 

“Tony, Tony, TONY!” He shouted, as he ripped open the curtains and frantically searched for his mobile. 

All that came was muffled groan from the bed. Sighing, Steve ripped the covers off of his husbands and dragged him out of the bed.

“Steve, what the hell” Tony half shouted as he flailed around on the floor.

“Get dressed and get up, the kids are missing” Steve said as he finally found his phone.

“Steve, what do you mean the kids are missing” Tony said, suddenly all serious as he pulled on his trousers and a t-shirt.

“There is a huge pool of blood in Lily’s room, a discarded Spider-Man suit and Peter’s room has been searched, add to the fact that they are not in the tower, suggest to me they are missing” Steve said, as he dialled Lily’s number, hoping to god that she answered.

Steve on a normal occasion would have laughed at the look on his husband’s face. But Instead he just ocnetrated in the dialling noise ringing through his ears. 

“Put it on speaker, Steve” Tony asked as he came and stood next to him, placing his hand on his shoulder.  
“Hi pops” came a very quiet voice through the phone speaker.

“Lily, honey where are you, are you okay, why is there blood in your room. Where is Peter?” Steve and Tony half shouted down the phone. 

“ so um, please don’t freak, I acted in the way I thought was plausible given the situation.” Lily said 

“What did you do” Steve asked, not bringing himself to imagine what his daughter was going to say next.

“Well, last night peter turned up on my balcony, having been stabbed multiple times, he needed help, and I didn’t want to wake you, so I asked Friday to call an ambulance and I took him to the hospital. He’s fine now and um one of the nurses asked me to call my parents, so I guess I did” lily said, her voice wavering.

Steve was speechless, he didn’t know what to say to that, out of all the scenarios he had whirling round in his head, that was not one of them. Kidnappers would have been more straightforward. 

“Lily, how was Peter stabbed” Tony said, his voice incredible serious 

“Um, I don’t really know” she said, deflecting the obvious point to the question

“Let’s try that again, why was he in your balcony, it’s not like he cannot access your room through the normal route of a door” Tony said

“He’s Spider-Man” lily said, her voice blunt and unemotional 

Tony gasped and Steve swore he almost broke the phone. 

“Which hospital are you at?” Steve asked 

“Presbyterian” Lily replied.

“We’re on our way, do not go anywhere, do you hear me, stay there” Tony said. 

Steve hung up and grabbed his keys and a cap, as Tony grabbed another cap and started barking orders at Friday to contact doctor Helen cho and happy, and pepper and alert the avengers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily sat in a very hard, plastic chair, her head rested against the cold tiled wall. As she waited for her dads to storm the entrance. 

That was probably one of the worst calls she had ever made to anyone, and she felt awful, because she ratted Peter our and betrayed his secret. He was never going to forgive her. Feeling an overwhelming urge to burst into tears, Lily took a gulp of her now cold coffee and placed her head on her knees and closed her eyes, trying desperately to get rid of the image of Peter bleeding out on her bedroom floor and the feeling of him limp in her arms. 

Lily suddenly heard a commotion coming from the reception area, she looked up to find her dad, dressed in caps and sunglasses, harassing the receptionist for news on their son, Peter Rodgers.   
“Dad, Pops” She said, slightly louder than she intended, two heads turned her way, and immediately they started walking over to her, her Pops marching towards her. 

Lily prepared herself for a loud and public telling off, but instead she got pulled into a crushing hug by her pops. Lily revelled in the warmth and comfort of her pops’ arms. And then she just let it all out. The stress of the past eight hours catching up to her, she couldn’t stop the tears or the sobs that erupted out of her mouth. 

Her pop’s just held her tighter and whispered comforting words to her whilst her dad rubbed circles on her back and shoulders. After what seemed like hours, she unravelled herself from his arms, accepted the tissue her dad had found and sat down back on that horribly uncomfortable chair. 

“I’m not going to ask you what happened, that can wait until Peter is awake and you have had some rest, but please, if this happens ever again, which is hope to god it doesn’t, wake us up. Believe it or not we do have protocols for when either of you guys gets injured however minor of serious.” Her dad said as he removed his glasses to look her directly in the eyes. 

“I promise dad” lily replied. 

“Mr Rodgers” a new voice said, they all looked up. 

“Yes, that’s us” her dads both said. 

“I’m Doctor Hamilton, I treated your son, for two stab wounds to the abdomen and one smaller gash to the left arm.” The doctor said. 

“Thank you so much sir” her Pops replied, 

“Yes, you’re very welcome, anyway, your son, Peter, is doing well, remarkably the stab wounds are healing remarkably quickly and the one on his arm is doing the same. He is in recovery now, if you would like to see him” doctor Hamilton said, as he gestured towards a small room in the corner of the ward. 

Both her dads’ immediately got up and walked/ran towards the room where Peter was recovering. But lily couldn’t find herself to move, she didn’t know whether she wanted to see him. She wanted him to be okay, but she didn’t want to see him in pain, like he was barely eight hours ago. 

“He will be okay, Miss Rodgers” Doctor Hamilton said. 

“I know, but I don’t know, I can’t move” she said.

“When someone you care about deeply is hurt, everyone reacts differently, it is, perfectly normal for you to feel this way. Last night your only mission was to get him here, alive, and now he is, you don’t know what to do. Well here is my advice, go in there and be his big sister, make him laugh, be his friend. Your parents will do the rest” Doctor Hamilton said. 

Lily smiled, “thank you” She said, as she walked towards the room where her dads were. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Steve heard Lily call his name, and when he saw her there, all alone, looking like shit, all his anger faded away. He pulled her into the tightest hug he could give and let her break down in his arms, let her cry out all the trauma and adrenaline from the evening before. 

He lifted his head to meet the eyes of his husband, those big brown eyes were filled with fear, concern, hints of anger, but most of all relief, that at least 50% of their offspring was okay. 

After Lily had calmed down and Tony had done his bit, the Doctor told them that Peter was going to be okay and that he was recovering, honestly Steve could have died there and then knowing that both his children were okay. But of course he didn’t, he made his way to the room where his baby boy was. 

As he neared the room, he looked behind him to find Tony only steps behind him and he grasped his husbands hand and opened the door. There he saw his son, his small figure wrapped in white bandages and gauze, his arm in a sling, wires attached to him, the heart monitor beeping quietly, a radio was playing some kind of chill music. Steve walked round the bed and sat down on the seat beside the bed, suddenly feeling all the adrenaline rush out of him. Tony did the same on the other side of the bed. 

A few moments later, Lily joined them and took a seat on the couch underneath the window. Resting her head on the cushion and falling asleep. Steve took off his jacket and gently placed it over her and pressed a small kiss to her forehead. 

Steve didn’t know how long he and Tony sat there, but it seemed like years, until he heard a small groan come from the bed beside him. 

He and Tony sat up immediately, Tony pressed the call button and Steve grasped his son’s hand.

“Peter, honey, can you hear me, it’s pops.” He said, Hope in his voice.

“Pops” came a very quite rasp from the bed.

Steve could’ve cried, “Yes, Peteroo it’s pops and Dad, and Lily” Steve said.

“Hmmm, where am I?” His son asked

“Pete, you are in the hospital, got yourself stabbed” Tony replied as he stroked his hand through Peter’s curly brown hair. 

“Sorry, was protecting an old woman, being the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man” Peter mumbled.

“Yeah, you were so brave, but we are going to have to talk to you about keeping secrets from your old dads here, and also talk to you about not bleeding out on your sister’s bedroom floor at god knows what hour of the night okay?” Tony said

“Tony, he has only just woken up” Steve hissed, just as about three doctors entered the room and started asking Peter loads of questions and pressing all sorts of buttons and prodding Peter. 

After about ten minutes of chaos, it was just Steve, Tony and the kids again. 

“Where’s Lily” Peter asked, now he was properly awake and coherent. 

“Right here, Petey” came a muffled, sleepy voice from the couch. Steve turned around and saw Lily walk towards the bed. 

That’s when he realised what Lily was wearing, grey sweatpants and a NYMD t-shirt that looked about five sizes too big. 

“I’m sorry about the woodwork” Peter said

“No worried, it can come out of your bank account” Lily laughed as she patted his leg gently and squeezed it hard. 

“Now that you are awake and coherent, Peter, we need to talk about the small issue of your superhero hobby and secret keeping” Tony said as he sat back in the chair and crosses his arms against his chest.

“About that, look I was going to tell you, but then it seemed better to tell Lily, because then I’d have someone to defend me when I told you guys, but obviously I wasn’t expecting for it come out like this” Peter said

“How did you expect it to come out? Casually at dinner, through a Spider-Man themed present at Christmas, through a news feed, or through you almost dying, bleeding out on your sisters floor, scaring her to death, us to death, huh, is that how you planned it” Tony snapped.

Peter flinched and recoiled into himself, Lily then suddenly appeared. 

“Hey, I get that you are worried and scared, but Peter was more scared that when he told you that you would ban him from doing it than he was of how you guys found out” lily shouted

“Don’t talk to me like that, and yes he is now banned from all Spider-Man activities until I deem it safe to do so” Tony shouted

“Okay, why don’t we all calm down and talk about this normally, before we get chucked out of the hospital okay” Steve said.

“Sorry dad” lily said as she sat down on the couch, all life deflating our of her. 

“I’m sorry too” Tony said

“I’m sorry more, for putting all that pressure on you Lily, I never wanted you to deal with that. I mean the occasional few stitches here and there, when I need them is fine, and you assured me that I could wake you up whatever time, whevever I needed to. And frankly when I got shot I’d didn’t know what to do, and all I knew that any medical decision I made would be dangerous to my life and I knew that you would do something sensible, even if it didn’t look it to someone on the outside” Peter said. 

Steve felt immensely proud then, of both of his kids, Peter for acknowledging how wrong he was and for caring for her brother, and acting rationally and keeping her brother alive. 

“ this situation is not ideal, at all, and I know that it will take some time to figure out, but Peter if you can prove to us that you can deal with Spider-Man and be sensible about it, I don’t see why you can’t do it in the future” Steve said. 

He revived a nod of approval from Tony. And that was when Steve knew that they would all be okay. 

“Come here, Lily, have a hug from pops” Steve said as she welcomed his daughter into his arms. 

And that was how they stayed, holding each other, Tony holding Peter and Steve holding Lily, because they knew that if they stayed together , everything would be okay. 

Fin.


End file.
